


pushing buttons

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: "two horses", Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Paleyfest's dressing room sex, someone's giving a head
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мадс не успевает среагировать, как его от души впечатывают спиной в жёсткую стену гримёрной. В этом совершенно точно нет ничего возбуждающего, если только ты не один из тех фриков, которым нравятся игры с дыханием – а вышибает его на раз-два, – он больно ударяется лопатками и лишь каким-то чудом не расшибает себе голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pushing buttons

– Одна лошадь, значит.  
Мадс не успевает среагировать, как его от души впечатывают спиной в жёсткую стену гримёрной. В этом совершенно точно нет ничего возбуждающего, если только ты не один из тех фриков, которым нравятся игры с дыханием – а вышибает его на раз-два, – он больно ударяется лопатками и лишь каким-то чудом не расшибает себе голову. Руки Хью крепко сжимают его плечи, а глаза цепко всматриваются в его собственные.  
– Что ты, блядь, думаешь, ты делаешь, а? – в голосе Дэнси сквозит неприкрытое раздражение, на губах блуждает нервная усмешка. Мадс в очередной раз ловит себя на том, что любуется им – не может иначе, – и думает о том, что никогда не сможет прекратить _провоцировать_. Хью слишком джентльмен, Хью всегда собран, Хью старается не показывать лишних эмоций на публике. Мадс долгое время считал, что тот их попросту не имеет, этих _лишних эмоций_. Теперь он знает, как сильно ошибался.  
Вырывая его из оцепенения, звякает пряжка ремня. Собачка молнии ползёт вниз, и рука Хью бесцеремонно ныряет под нижнее бельё. Разумеется, у него стоит. Стоит почти с самого начала феста, и виновник его проблемы не мог не заметить этого. Мадсу хочется верить, что он единственный, кому доступно это знание.  
– Хью… – он даже не уверен, что именно хочет сказать. _Давай не здесь?_ Вот ещё.  
– Заткнись, – обманчиво ласково шипит Дэнси, совсем не нежно царапая ногтем головку. Мадс дёргается и всё-таки прикладывается головой о стену. И очень надеется, что Хью додумался хотя бы закрыть дверь.  
У Хью холодные пальцы, и, в контрасте с разгорячённой кожей самого Мадса, это неслабо бьёт по мозгам, подстёгивая его возбуждение. Рука на члене ритмично движется вверх-вниз, но темп слишком медленный, а интеллигентная сволочь явно не собирается облегчать его страдания. Он позволяет себе расслабленно, насколько это вообще возможно в данной ситуации, облокотиться о стену, шире разводя ноги, чем вызывает победную ухмылку на красиво очерченных губах.  
– Не шуми, – выдыхают ему в ухо, продолжая медленно скользить пальцами по стволу. _Иди ты нахуй_ , думает Мадс, стараясь дышать не слишком громко. Дэнси склоняет голову, ведёт губами по линии челюсти, чуть прикусывает подбородок – не больно, но достаточно для того, чтобы остался едва видимый след, – оглаживает член пальцами по всей длине, спускает ладонь ниже, сжимая мошонку. Мадса в какой-то степени восхищают его садистские наклонности. Он сам к этому времени уже наверняка сорвался бы: ему всегда хотелось всего и сразу.  
– Нас, ко всем херам, застукают… - хрипит он, толкаясь в чужой кулак, и тут же слышит фырканье над ухом.  
– С каких пор тебя это волнует? – наигранно весело отзывается Хью. Подъёб засчитан, молодец.  
Мадс представляет, как здорово было бы сейчас перехватить инициативу: сменить позиции, уткнуть не в меру наглого британца лицом в стену, спустить штаны, и… _б л я д ь_. Стон протяжный и громкий, слишком громкий для тесной гримёрки с «картонными» стенами, и Хью мгновенно зажимает ему рот свободной рукой, тихо смеётся, шикает и продолжает наглаживать чувствительную уздечку, размазывая предэякулянт. Мадс тяжело дышит в его ладонь, пытается облизать собственные губы; язык проходится меж пальцев, и Хью, наконец, срывается: буквально стекает перед ним на колени, дёргая вниз джинсы вместе с бельём, и берёт в рот практически до основания. Мадс в зародыше душит готовый сорваться с губ всхлип, но не может контролировать собственное тело: толкается бёдрами вперёд, всё-таки заставляя принять до конца. Хью давится, чуть отстраняется назад (слава богу, не закашливается – привычный) и крепко сжимает его бёдра, вскидывая взгляд. Его глаза тёмные от желания, свинцово-серые, зрачки расширены; _даже, блядь, не смей_ , читает Мадс в этом взгляде, и действительно не смеет шевельнутся. Дэнси опускает глаза и медленно скользит губами по стволу, выпуская член изо рта с невообразимо пошлым причмокивающим звуком, а затем так же медленно вбирает его обратно. Мадс бесстыдно расставляет ноги так широко, как только может, и впивается зубами в собственный кулак. Совершенно некстати мелькает мысль о том, что он снова угадал со штанами, на которых явно останутся пятна. Пусть. Никто, кроме них двоих, никогда не узнает, зачем Мадс на самом деле так одевается.  
Его просто-напросто ведёт: у Хью жаркий, влажный и восхитительно узкий рот. Мадс с трудом фокусирует взгляд на его губах (толчок – и нежные стенки растягиваются, дюйм за дюймом принимая его в себя), и не может больше отвести глаз. Тяжело сглотнув, он – уже не впервые – задаётся вопросом, кто кого трахает. Хью ловко работает языком (с припухших губ до подбородка тянется прозрачная нитка слюны; Мадс не отказывает себе в удовольствии стереть её большим пальцем, попутно скользнув кончиком в горячий плен чужого рта), от шеи до ключиц растекается лёгкий румянец. Вплетая пальцы в непослушные кудри, он тянет его голову вверх, вновь заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Хью почти выпускает член изо рта, любовно обсасывая головку, и отвечает на его взгляд. Секунда – член упирается в щёку изнутри, Хью подаётся ближе, притягивая к себе за бёдра, насаживается ртом, пропускает почти в самое горло, – и Мадс прижимает его голову обеими руками, толкается раз, другой, третий; всё тело прошивает судорогой, и мир под сомкнутыми веками разлетается на сотни ослепительных осколков.  
Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Мадс осмеливается сделать вдох. Он открывает глаза – пальцы ласково перебирают волосы на макушке Хью, пока тот медленно отстраняется, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони – и не может насмотреться. Хью улыбается.  
– Доволен? – хрипло интересуется Мадс, одаривая его ответной улыбкой. Хью поднимается на ноги (колени немного дрожат, но Мадс знает – это скоро пройдёт), отряхивает штаны и кивает на дверь. Мадс натягивает собственные джинсы, оглядывая его, задерживает взгляд в области паха (стояк очевиден), и делает шаг в его сторону.  
– Не сейчас, – Хью отрицательно мотает головой, бросая мимолётный взгляд в зеркало ( _сойдёт_ , мысленно решает он), а затем оглядывает самого Мадса.  
– Ты рубашку заляпал. Хорошо, что тёмная.  
 _Хорошо_ , думает Мадс. _Просто отлично_. Хью давит на дверную ручку – щёлкает, открываясь, замок – и первым покидает гримёрку.  
Мадс улыбается закрытой двери. Пара дней – и начнутся съёмки, а это значит, что ждать осталось недолго.


End file.
